Here we go again
by Sharaya
Summary: This is What happens when Jack and Jen find about a bout Pacey and Joey new found relationship before anyone...A Jack/Jen and p/j d/j love triangle still....r/r Story takes place after Stolen kisses?
1. Chapter 1 Busted!

This story takes place after "Stolen Kisses" so no one knows about p/j yet.....they should come more in chapter 2 as you can tell from this chapter ending...now i'm focusing with j/j though

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 "Busted"

Jack and Jen sits in Grams living room, on the couch with a bowl of pop corn watching Titanic.

"So what do you think of DiCaprio huh Jack?" Jen ask taking a hand full of popcorn out the bow shoving it down her throat.

"First off....you may want to chew that pop corn and slow down" Jack said teasing Jen then throwing a couple of scattered pop corns at her. "Second off, how many times must i say...just cause I'm gay i'm not going to be having these girly chats with you...that's what Andie is for" Jack said taking some pop corn of his own

"Jack...C'mon why can't I take advantage of our situation" Jen said while turning down the television.

"So what we have is a situation, what kind of situation?" Jack said turning around to face Jen

"We both like boys Jack...that situation...and not only that...the fact that we both deny our sexual passion for each other..." Jen said flipping her hair back in a flirtatious joking voice

"Whoa...someone sure is sure of herself. I insure you that there are not sexual feelings for..." Jack was saying before he was cut off by Jen

"For me?" Jen finish off his sentence. "Okay Jack if you say so" Jen then moves in closer to jack as she lays her head on his chest. "You are so easy to toy with" Jen said laughing still resting on Jack. as jack puts his arm around her shoulder

"Why? do you have built up feelings just waiting to spark it's way out for me" Jack said teasing her...jen lifts her head up

"I use to" 

"Really...I knew it..."

"Well that was until of course I got to know you" Jen said throwing some popcorn at him and laughing

"Well hey Jen....I'm glad i still come over sometime you know and hang.." Jack said serious

" I wouldn't have it any other way Jack" Jen said while turning up the tv. "But if you make me miss this part we are going to have a problem" Jen said and laughed....

******************************************************************************************

Later that night Jen and Jack decided to go out for some pizza....but before they got there they saw two familiar faces through the window...

"Oh my god...Jack look is that who I think it is?" Jen said shocked as she watched them kiss.

"Whoa...Wait...it is...Pacey and Joey?!?" Jack said almost as shocked as Jen

"Um lets go before they se us" Jen said defending her case

"Why? lets go in..." Jack said confused...

"I think we saw something we wasn't suppose to....we'll talk to them later" Jen said taking Jack hand pulling away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay everything should get better...I'm just trying to introduce the fact that this story isn't all about p/j and d/j...it has alot of Jack/Jen...Next Chapter should invole the whole p/j thing though. 


	2. Chapter 2 Busted again

Chapter 2 "Busted...again"

Takes place where Chapter 1 left off...

"Pacey....did Jen just walk by?" Joey said hesitant

"Joey...Joey you have got to stop, no one knows about us except the people that matter....us" Pacey said taking her hand...

"Hey pace...when are we going to face(pause) everyone?" Joey said rubbing pacey hand over the pizza shop table

"Everyone?...are Dawson?" Pacey said in a low Voice "Joe....I can't take this hiding but we both know once the truth is out..." Pacey was saying before he came to a stop in his sentence

"We both know what Pace?" Joey said letting go of his hand

"That eventually....history will take over and when everything is laid out you'll realize that I was just a mistake" Pacey said putting his head down sort of.

"Pacey...if you think that...if you have doubt in me why we are we here now?" Joey said to pacey a bit upset

"Cause Joe...the simple fact of being with you....if just for a limited time, is worth everything to me. I don't know how these feelings just took over me...but I really just simply want you...it's been 1 week since our first real kiss and every time I kiss you it feels just as wonderful" Pacey said touching Joey face leaning in to kiss her but Joey pulled back.

"This is all so...so confusing. But Pace...don't doubt that what i feel for you is very well real...never be afraid of that so called history you speak of...because that's all it is. Now we have to tell him and Andie....the longer we wait the worst" Joey said 

"Well...okay" Pacey said and this time Joey leaned in and kissed him.

******************************************************************************************

Dawson, Pacey, Joey ,Jack, Andie, Will, buzz, Mitch and Jen are at the dock waiting for Pacey to Christian his boat.

"First and foremost I should probably thank Hurricane Chris for enabling a poor shlub like me to actually afford a boat like this, but secondly and more importantly, I'd like to thank everybody who pitched in. Everybody who scraped and sanded and polished and painted and otherwise helped out to get this boat back in the water. Some of course did that more willingly than others. (He gives Buzz a pointed glance. Buzz smiles.) So without further ado, I christen for you True Love." Pacey said...He breaks the bottle on the side of the boat. Everyone cheers and applauds. A/N-yes I did take this quote from the actual episode.

***10 minutes later***

"Hey Joey, how about you and me tonight in my room, we can watch any movie you want...it just seems like you and me have been distant lately...if I didn't know any better I would think you are avoiding me" Dawson said to a tired looking Joey

"Avoiding you? never Dawson...I would really love to you know hang tonight but i have to do something... somewhere else" Joey said starting to walk away

"Joey! what are you doing tonight?" Dawson said not giving up

"Um...working on my wall Dawson...did you not see the size of that thing." Joey said covering up

"Okay Joey" Dawson said as if not believing her fully....he walked away.

Just then Pacey comes from behind and pulls Joey into the boat house....and they start to make out a lot....when suddenly the boat house door opens...Pacey and Joey Still kissing didn't hear the door....soon Joey notices and stop kissing....Pacey instantly turns around

"Oh no" Joey says as her voice seems to crack and kind of fades off.....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked....I focused more on the p/j this chapter...well r/r


End file.
